neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
Pusher's Pile (series)
The Pusher's Pile series is a game series starring Pesh. Their first game is the game with the same name as the series, which was a puzzle game. Main Characters Protagonists *Pesh - The hero of his home place, Pushopolis. He is trying to defend his own place. *Pashie - The attractive girlfriend of Pesh. She tries to defend Pushopolis as well. *Stump - A friend of Pesh, and a Stawmp. Hero of Stompton. *Stampette - The girlfriend of Stump, and also a friend of Pesh and Pashie. Allies *Vincent Eggie - Shopkeeper who supports Pesh. A very nice man. *Justin Time - Caretaker of the Time House, the timezone source of Pushopolis. He always forgets his engagements, and always appears 1 second before it begins. *Patreocla - Leader of the Dessert Desert region in Conatia. *Rob Fyuss - An obnoxious fan of Pesh who aids him through parts of Pusher's Pile Adventure 2. He's known for saying very obvious things. *Trixie Pixel - Owns the Arcade in Stompton, though she's a teenager. She first appears in Pusher's Pile Adventure 2. *Dudebro - A kangaroo who travels around many places in the universe. He aids Pesh in Pusher's Pile Adventure 2 at some point. *Flare the Fire Girl - A literally hot girl that resides in Vulkénohw Valley. She has been hypnotized by Oldton in Pusher's Pile Adventure. Antagonists *Professor E. Vil Oldton - The wicked professor who's the main villain. He wants to use the Hazzies to wreak havoc in city. Awkwardly, he didn't appear in the series' first game. *Mega Hazzy - The leader of Hazzies. Sometimes works for E. Vil Oldton. *Tommy Termin and Tina Termin - A duo of robots, made to aid Oldton and defeat Pesh. Rivals *Besh - Pesh's rival who cares more for mullah than the lives of people *Bashie - Girlfriend of Besh and Pashie's rival. Thinks she's the most beautiful person and acts arrogate. *Rosie Redburn - A living rose creature that is actually not an enemy, but usually gets tricked by Oldton that Pesh is the enemy, thus being a recurring boss anyways. Bosses *Paul Lussion - A living blob of oil. He's a creature cursed by the Haz, and recently discovered by Oldton. His duty is to pollute all the oceans of the World. *Deanie the Djinn - An evil genie who was freed by Oldton to capture Patreocla and prevent Pesh from saving his folks. *Grand-Kin - The leader of the Spook-Kin family. ---- *Sniff the Snow Man - A snowman who has a terrible cold. He hates everything in the world. *Vanna Ace - A female Pouchet who hails over the Crazing Casino. Why she's antagonizing Pesh is yet unknown. Species *Pouchettes - Pesh's own species. The normal kind of residents of Pesh's world. *Niceys - Always bring good deeds to people, and gives those to them. *Pushies - These has the ability to bash on everything with enough power to push something. There are many subspecies, included only one that is evil. *Hazzies - These wreak havoc to Pushopolis. Needs to be defeated, it's the city's main problem. *Stawmps - Sub-species of the Pouchettes. They have a blockier face and they stamp more than they step. *Stompies - They can kick anything, they even stomp. They have a build-in cannon, which they use to shoot Niceys. Deities *The Nic - A powerful god, said to have created Pesh's world and all its good lifeforms. *Nnai-Sii - The goddess of the Niceys. Her beauty represents her kindness. She often helps Pesh. *The Hazz - The god of the underworld, and the Nic's brother. Created all evil lifeform and undead. *Heh-Zii - The god of the Hazzies. Debated to be the brother (and polar opposite) of Nnai-Sii. Often obstructs Pesh's path. Locations *The World (Pusher's Pile) *Pushopolis - Main town. Pesh lives here. **Pesh's House - Here lives Pesh **Pashie's House - Here lives Pashie **V. Eggie's Veggies (And Other Wares) - The shop of Vincent Eggie. **Time House - Justin Time takes care of all the apparatus here. **PushoPark - Stands in the middle of town. The big tree is in the middle of the park and the symbol of it. Games *Pusher's Pile - The original Puzzle game *Pusher's Pals - Sequel/Spinoff where the player plays as both Pesh and Pashie. *Pusher's Pile Adventure - Platformer where E. Vil Oldton tries to take over the world with Hazzies. **Pusher's Pile Adventure 2: E. Vil's Revenge - Sequel where Oldton again tries to take over. But now eventually worse than ever. **Pusher's Pile Adventure 3: Oldton's Master Plan - Sequel. Now Oldton tries to take over with worse things. He hypnotizes Pashie and puts a time atom bomb in town. *Pusher's Pile RPG - Oldton tries to take over every dimension by defeating the spirit of the original king of the Niceys and grabbing the Nichazz Rod. *Pesh and Pashie: The Nic, the Hazz and the World - A RPG where Pesh and Pashie must obtain the Nic Charms to defend him for the Hazz, which tries to take over the universe. The engine is of the Mario and Luigi series. *Pusher's Pile Gravity Roll - Wii game where the player plays as a spherical Pesh, and uses the Wii Remote's tilt function to control him. **Pusher's Pile Gravity Roll 2: Virtual Revenge - Nintendo VR title, sequel. The player controls the spherical Pesh with their arms. *Pusher's Pile VR - VRWare game, similar to the original Pusher's Pile. Players strike with their arm to control the Pushy. * Category:Game Series Category:Series Category:Arend's Articles Category:Arend's Fan Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo VR Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Nintendo IC Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Role-Playing Games